1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display, and more particularly, to a pixel and a display device comprising the pixel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Technology of liquid display improves, and more and more highly-performed liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are produced to satisfy consumers' needs. To reduce overall power consumption of conventional LCDs, LCD designers have developed a new pixel. Please refer to FIG. 1 showing a schematic diagram of a conventional pixel. The conventional pixel comprises a red (R) subpixel, a green (G) subpixel, a blue (B) subpixel, and a white (W) subpixel. A data signal is input to the subpixels through a data line Dn, a data line Dn+1, a data line Dn+2, and a data line Dn+3. A scanning signal is input to the subpixels through a scanning line Di. A thin-film transistor (TFT) Tj, a TFT Tj+1, a TFT Tj+2, and a TFT Tj+3 control each of the subpixels to turn on and turn off. Overall transmittance of the conventional LCDs is improved with the use of the white subpixel. In this way, the power consumption of the conventional LCDs is greatly reduced.
Most conventional LCDs have the function of three-dimensional (3D) display. The light-shielding area in the conventional LCDs capable of showing 3D images is larger for preventing crosstalk. However, there will be a smaller place for disposing the white subpixel. As a result, power which the conventional LCDs consume cannot be well controlled.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a pixel and a display device for solving the problems occurring in the conventional technology.